Deseo
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Dos años separados, una hija en comun y una relacion cordial entre ex marido y ex mujer… No escandalos, no reclamos, no hasta que los celos se hacen presents y toda la cordialidad se va a la basura.


**Deseo.**

**Chicas, aquí les traigo un one shot que fue mi intento mal logrado de hacer comedia… al final no es como que esta historia corta haga reír, pero bueno, a mi me ha gustado. **

**Antes de que empiecen a leerlo les comento que este viene a ser una continuación del one shot titulado "Orgullo" que escribí por el año 2011… hace días se me ocurrió que quería ver una segunda parte de esta historia y aquí la tienen.**

**Para las que no han leído aquel One shot es importante comentarles que no es necesario. Este lo pueden leer y aun así comprenderían como están las cosas aunque no lean el otro.**

**Lo que si les puedo decir, en este fanfic, Andrew y Makoto estan divorciados.**

**Otro detalle que deben tomar en cuenta por si no leen el one shot anterior… Sayuri en esta historia no es rubia, sino una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes… si, como un mini clon de mami.**

Entro al colegio mirando a la multitud de padres de familia y niñas que corretean de un lugar a otro, buscando entre ellas a mi pequeña Sayuri. ¿Dónde es que estarán ella y Makoto?

Estoy a punto de llamar al celular de Mako para saber exactamente en donde se encuentra pero entonces escucho una voz conocida detrás de mí.

-¡Otou-San, estás aquí!

Me doy media vuelta y entonces veo a mi pequeña vestida con aquel traje colorido, las alas de mariposa que cuelgan detrás de su espalda y aquella diadema tan graciosa que simulan dos antenitas y me agacho para levantarla y cargarla en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo me veo otou-san?

-Preciosa mi niña.- Le susurró.- Eres la mas bonita del colegio.

-¿De verdad?- Me pregunta mientras me mira con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Es igual de bella que su madre, así que no quiero ni pensar en los corajes que me hará pasar cuando crezca y… No, mejor borro ese pensamiento, mi Sayuri aún es pequeña y falta mucho para que piense en tener novio, apenas tiene 6 años.

-No tengo porque mentirte. Eres la más bonita.

-¿Cómo mi mami?

Volteo a ver a Makoto que se encuentra un poco distanciada de nosotros, pese a que estamos separados solemos llevar una buena relación, pero esta vez siento la molestia en su mirada. Debe de estar enojada por lo del fin de semana pasado, pero vamos, hasta enojada es preciosa. Me quedo mirándola como un idiota, está enfundada en su atuendo: minifalda ceñida en color turquesa, blusa de manga larga pegada a su cuerpo en color negro que por cierto deja a la vista el nacimiento de su busto, medias del mismo color y unos zapatos con poco tacón del mismo tono. No puedo evitar imaginármela desnuda, tocarla de nuevo, pero mas vale que no me haga ilusiones o para la próxima me sacara los ojos… ¡Joder, como si nunca la hubiera tocado!... Mira que Sayuri no fue concebida por obra de la paloma mensaje.

-Pues, tu mami es preciosa.- Le respondo a mi hija y veo como Makoto pone los ojos en blanco y desvía la mirada.- Pero tú lo eres mas.

Sigo escuchando a Sayuri que me platica sobre el bailable y la obra de teatro en que participara este día, la escucho pero de pronto mis ojos se pierden mirando a Makoto, mas de pronto la charla de mi hija termina cuando ve llegar a una de sus amiguitas acompañada de sus padres y de nuevo la dejo de pie en el piso. Makoto saluda a los padres de la niña, me los presenta y después los señores se alejan al igual que mi pequeña que se va corriendo con su amiguita, dejándome a solas con mi ex esposa.

-Mako, vamos a buscar lugar si no es quieres estar de pie toda la noche.

-¿Y sentarme junto a ti?- Me mira indignada.- Estas loco, no quiero tenerte cerca, solo te soporto porque eres el papá de Sayuri.

-Mako, perdón.- Le digo.- No volverá a pasar.

Escucho que su celular suena y se aleja un poco de mi para contestarlo. La miro mientras habla, está molesta, hago un esfuerzo por querer escuchar lo que habla pero un grupo de niñas juegan no muy lejos de donde me encuentro y no logro escuchar.

¿Por qué estará tan molesta?... Ni idea, pero en mi mente comienzo a hacerme ideas y me imagino que es con ese tipo llamado Sapphire Black con él que sale quien es la causa de su molestia. Se que tiene una relación con él, no formal, pero a final de cuentas la tiene y no puedo evitar encabronarme al imaginar a ese idiota tocando su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor… ¿Sera que lo ama?

Cuelga el teléfono y pasa a mi lado ignorándome.

-¿Es mi imaginación o estas de malas?

-Que te importa.- Me responde

De pronto me da por voltear al cancel que aun se encuentra abierto y veo llegar a Rei cargando su cámara de video. Rei me sonríe y llama a Makoto, después nos saluda a ambos, es la madrina de mi Sayuri, así que no hay evento al que no asista.

-Vamos a sentarnos que pronto va a comenzar el evento.- Dice Rei y entonces los tres caminamos juntos y tomamos lugar enfrente.

Al inicio del evento la directora da unas palabras de bienvenida a los padres de familia y enseguida de esto se presenta el primer bailable, falta mucho para que toque el turno de mi Sayuri asi que Rei se la pasa hablando sobre sus proyectos hasta que entonces a Lita le suena el celular, lo contesta y después se pone de pie para retirarse lejos de nosotros.

Mientras Makoto no está sigo platicando con Rei, aunque al ver que pasan los minutos invento una exclusa para alejarme:

-Disculpa Rei, iré a buscar el baño. ¿Te molestaría si te dejo a solas un momento?

-Anda, ve y busca a Makoto.- Me dice cínicamente. Así es Rei Hino, sin pelos en la lengua.

No le digo mas y salgo del colegio dirigiéndome al estacionamiento donde se supone debe estar el auto de Makoto, no la encuentro por ningún lado, sigo caminando hasta que la veo en la parte mas alejada del lugar, moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

-Ese es tu problema y por favor, ahora mismo no deseo seguir hablando.- Cuelga el teléfono y se da media vuelta, sobresaltándose cuando me mira.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

-¿Estás de malas?

La veo tomar una bocanada de aire y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Andrew… en serio ese no es tu problema.- Me dice.- Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida.

Pasa de largo dispuesta a abandonarme pero entonces le hago una pregunta que le hace detenerse en seco:

-¿No me digas que tu novio es la causa de tus rabietas?

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa Andrew?.- Me responde.- ¿Acaso yo me meto en tu relación con la doctora Fujimoto?

-¿Acaso son celos los que percibo en tu voz Makoto?- Le pregunto y entonces ella se sonroja. Sabe que la he descubierto. Si está al tanto de mi amistad con la doctora Fujimoto es porque seguro se la pasa stalkeando mi Facebook, de otra manera no veo como sabria algo.

-¿Y porque debería de estar celosa?... No seas tan vanidoso Andrew.

-No es que sea vanidoso querida le digo acercándome a ella, poniendo una mano en cada lado de la pared para evitar que esta vez escape. La tengo demasiado cerca, pero esta vez no se me escapara, no al menos si no admite al menos una vez en su vida que se está muriendo de celos.

-Pues, por lo que veo te entretienes stalkeando mi facebook… ¿Sino como sabrías con quien hablo?

-Cla… claro que no.- Tartamudea y veo sus mejillas encendiéndose.- Ya sabes como son los niños, todo lo dicen. Sayuri me comentó algo de ella.

Naturalmente desde que me separe de Makoto he tenido aventuras sexuales, casi todas doctoras o enfermeras del hospital pero a mi hija nunca le he presentado mujer alguna y seria ilógico que le hablara de mi vida sexual.

-Querida, lamento decirte que tantos años conociéndote me hacen saber que estas mintiendo.- Le digo acercándome a ella, aspirando su aroma.- Yo no le he presentado a la doctora a nuestra hija, y te recuerdo querida que nuestra hija no usa Facebook.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que se la presentaras?- Me pregunta enojada.

-No.- Le respondo.- Pero sabes que puedo cansarme de esperarte toda la vida… ¿verdad?

Makoto trata de aplicar una de sus tantas técnicas de tae kwon do para zafarse de mi y huir, pero la rodeo entre mis brazos y le robo un beso… ella intentar separarse de mi pero se rinde y me corresponde, no nos separamos hasta que la maldita necesidad de aire nos obliga a hacerlo y entonces la miro respirando agitadamente.

-No creo que Sapphire te bese mejor que yo querida.- Le digo con la intención de separarme de su lado pero entonces ella me sorprende, me echa los brazos alrededor del cuello y me besa apasionadamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Mi boca abandona sus labios y entonces me inclino para besar su cuello y mordérselo mientras mis manos se meten debajo de la blusa para acariciarle los pechos… La escucho gemir, se que también me desea pero entonces soy consciente de que alguien podría mirarnos y me separo de su lado, mirando la frustración en los ojos de ella.

-No me mires así Mako, esto apenas comienza.- Le digo mientras la jalo de la mano y caminamos a mi auto que no se encuentra muy lejos de ahí. La recargo contra el auto, presionando su cuerpo y besándola, cuando abro la puerta trasera ella no opone resistencia, entramos dentro y la recargo contra la ventana, apoderándome de nuevo su cuello que beso y muerdo hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos.

La ropa comienza a estorbarnos, no tardo mucho en desvestirla y ver su precioso cuerpo desnudo, no pierdo tiempo… comienzo a recorrer con mis manos su suave piel, a saborear y morder sus deliciosos pechos… podrá revolcarse con Sapphire, pero yo fui el primero y tantos años de haberla tenido bajo mi cuerpo me hacen saber que le gusta… Ella también me arranca la ropa hasta que los dos estamos desnudos, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi virilidad y entonces le damos rienda suelta a la pasión, a esa necesidad que tenemos de estar juntos, unidos en cuerpo y alma como en los viejos tiempos.

-Te amo.- Le susurró después de que ella alcanza el orgasmo y yo estalló de placer dentro de su sexo, cuando poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad.- ¿Pudieras darme otra oportunidad de recuperarte?

De pronto se separa bruscamente de mí y en la obscuridad puedo ver sus ojos verdes mirándome con resentimiento.

-Nunca.- Me dice mientras se viste.- Esto es solo sexo Andrew. SEXO. Ahora hazte a un lado porque voy a bajar.

Trato de convencerla de que tenemos que hablar, pero ella es terca, abre la puerta y entonces para nuestra horrible sorpresa nos encontramos con Sayuri que nos mira extrañada.

-¡Sa… Sayuri!- Exclamó asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- Pregunta Makoto nerviosa.

-Me sali porque los estaba buscando.- Dice mirándonos con extrañeza.- ¿Por qué estaban en el auto?

Makoto me mira como esperando que yo de una respuesta y entonces improviso diciendo lo primero que se me ocurre.

-Veras princesa… perdi mi billetera y no la encontraba… entonces tu mami vino conmigo a buscarla.

-Pero ya la encontramos.- Comentó Makoto.

-No les creo.- Dice mi hija mirando a Makoto y luego a mí.

-¡Claro que si princesa!- Comenta Makoto nerviosa.- Estábamos buscando la cartera porque terminándose el festival tu papi nos invitara a comer… ¿No es genial?... Iremos a comer hamburguesas.

Mi hija al escuchar que la llevaremos a comer su comida favorita entonces se pone tan feliz que se olvida de seguir cuestionándonos. Creemos que ya todo esta bajo control, pero entonces mi hija ve a su madre con extrañeza.

-Oka-san… ¿Por qué no traes puestas tus medias?

Sayuri, Sayuri… si esa hija mía no hiciera tantas preguntas.

Fin.

**Notas Finales: Hola mis niñas. Pues bueno, aquí esta un intento de one shot que hago para el fandom, como siempre lo he dicho, soy malísima para hacer historias cortas, pero eh aquí que me propuse hacer uno.**

**Saludos y gracias a todas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
